This invention relates in general to joint constructions and in particular to a new and useful miter joint construction including an angle bolt having respective angle bolt portions which extend into respective bores of elements of the joints and including a radially projecting stop portion of the bolts which is disposed in the miter plane.
In a most simple manner, two plates can be connected to each other in an angular relationship by buttingly placing the edge of one of the plates against the surface of the other plate, and securing them to each other by screws or other means for detachable fixing. If higher class products are concerned, the two plates to be connected to each other are beveled on their edges, i.e. mitered, and then fitted together. The joint may again be secured with screws, etc. However, since the edges are considerably weakened by the bevel, there is a risk that the material may break off under higher loads. It therefore became customary to secure such joints with links designed as angled bolts. Known designs of this kind did not prove satisfactory since they failed to ensure an accurate fit, especially in detachable joints.